


kiss with a fist

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get your shit together, Virion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> sully is my muscle babe, okok

"My dear, you are the flame of passion and I the moth with beating wings that cannot help but -"

"Virion, now is not the goddamn time!"

From his spot behind her on her horse, Virion sighs.

Right in Sully's ear.

They say a kick to the head from a horse or pegasus can scramble a man's brains but Sully imagines kicking him off her horse would be just as satisfying.

"What is time, but a man made structure brought to us by philosophers, who with their immense vision could not even begin to anticipate your loveli -"

"THAT'S IT!"

"What - what are you doing!?"

Sully hoists him off with one arm, hand gripping his collar. He shrieks, falling to the ground.

"You can walk the rest of the way."

"Sully, beautiful independent -"

"If you serenade me again I'm gonna get off this horse and punch you."

Virion, staring at her arms in adoration and apprehension, simply nods.


End file.
